Twice in a Lifetime
by Lord Fluffs-a-lot
Summary: Trying to break away from her past life, Kagome tries to escape from the past by living in the future, only to find that a certain part of the past has once again tangled in her would be happily-ever-after.
1. Breaking Away

Heeellleeewww! Lord-Fluffs-a-lot in da house! This idea came to me a few days ago and I couldn't stop thinking about it since then. Hope you likey! ...and no. I didn't copy from anyone.

OoOOoO

"I still don't understand why you're doing this," InuYasha snorted, rocking back and forth impatiently in his cross-legged sitting position. He glared up at Kagome with accusing, golden eyes. She frowned and craned her neck further down the newspapers scattered out on her kitchen table.

Naraku had been killed 2 years ago and the jewel purified and safe in a hidden shrine. Now that she was 21 with no real need to go back to the Feudal Era, Kagome decided to limit the traveling to only once in while, surprised that the Bone Eater's well still allowed both her and InuYasha to go back and forth without the aid of the jewel.

Kagome was still living at home to be near the well, but now it was time that she felt like she needed to move out and start a life in her own era.

"For the billionth time, I can't always live here at the shrine! I need to get my own place!" Kagome retorted back., circling an ad with a red pen. "What about cleaning houses?" InuYasha shook his head.

"Why can't you stay here? It'll be easier to travel back with me."

"Naraku's dead. The jewel's safe. Sango and Miroku both married and took Shippou with them. What's left to back for? I mean, I'll still visit you all, but not as frequently as I used to," Kagome sighed, her eyes roving over to the babysitting section.

"What about me?" InuYasha demanded.

"You can visit me as often as you want I pro- oh my god!" Kagome gasped. InuYasha immediately bolted to her side, startled.

"What is it?!"

"This guy's offering 150 dollars an hour to baby-sit this 12-year-old girl! Look at this!" Kagome pointed to a tiny ad in the middle of the Classified section, holding it up to InuYasha's face even though he couldn't read.

_'Offering to baby-sit 12-year-old-girl at 150 and hour. Schedule must be flexible. Contact immediately if interested.'_

At the bottom was an address, no phone number. Kagome immediately recognized the address to be at the edge of Western Tokyo, the "rich section". She jumped up from her chair, scattering the papers as she tore out the ad and stuffed it in her jeans.

"InuYasha! I've got to go to answer this immediately tell mom where I am as soon as she gets home!" she cried out, grabbing her cell phone and skidding to the door. InuYasha matched her speed and blocked the door, his expression fierce. Kagome couldn't stop her sprint fast enough and, wonder of wonders, fell into his arms.

"You can't go now. You promised to come with me to see Sango's new baby," he said, holding her tightly. Kagome stopped squirming and gazed up at him with large, blue eyes.

"Baby? Sango was pregnant? She didn't tell me..."

"She didn't think you'd come back."

Kagome gasped, pulling away from him. InuYasha's face was a mixture of sadness and regret as if he was looking at her for the last time. The two stared at each other for a few seconds. Then, cautiously, InuYasha took a few steps with his arms wide. Kagome completed the embrace, holding him in a fierce hug.

"Kagome, I don't know what I'd do without you. If you move, I won't be able to protect you like I used to," he murmured softly into her hair. Kagome sighed, relaxing in his arms. Now that Kikyou was dead, she had no doubt that InuYasha loved only her. Over the years, her feelings for him hadn't increased or decreased, just numbing to a cold realization that she could never have him. He was from the past, a powerful hanyou. She was from the future, an average 21-year-old in a 6-year-long crush. If the well ever closed, her life would be over. That was just an unstable bridge she didn't want to walk on.

"I know," she whispered before squeezing one last time and pulling away. "But I need to do this. I'm older now. I don't have the time to always be with you. I'm sorry," Kagome choked, backing towards the door. After seeing that InuYasha would not stop her, she slowly opened it, stepping outside.

"No, InuYasha. Please go home. Please tell Sango I'm sorry." _Please understand._

"-gome," he croaked softly, watching her running to the edge of the shrine and calling a cab. After about a minute, a cab finally stopped for her and she hopped in.

"InuYasha, I'm so sorry." Kagome willed herself not to look back as the car slowly pulled away and tangled into the thick, mid-afternoon traffic, knowing her heart couldn't take seeing InuYasha break.

_This is for both of us._

OoOOoO

"Here ya go girly. This the house ya looking for?" the fat cabbie said in a gruff voice as he pulled up next to a large mansion. They had been driving for half an hour, and Kagome had to stretch before peering out the dirty window.

To say that it was large and beautiful was an understatement. Surrounded by green, lush gardens and cool, bubbling fountains, the mansion was situated on the top of a small hill, as if proudly showing itself off. It's flawless white paint was complemented by it's silver shutters and the huge, frosted double glass doors. The cabbie craned his flabby neck towards the house, whistling.

"Wowie. Must be a millionaire or something. Have fun girly." Kagome nodded and paid him, stepping out into the sunlight. Without the tainted windows, the mansion seemed even more glorious. It made her shrine seem like a rat hole. Suddenly, Kagome blushed and looked down at her clothes as the cab pulled away. An electric blue baby tee, blue jeans, and flip-flops weren't exactly the description of what a perspective babysitter for a millionaire would wear, but no turning back now.

With a renewed look of determination, Kagome eyed the narrowed steps leading to the front door and started climbing, not wishing for the first time that she had a car.

OoOOoO

After the 87th step, Kagome, wheezing for air, collapsed on the front of the wrap-around porch.

"They probably don't even use the steps anyway," Kagome muttered angrily, glaring at the driveway. Regaining her breath, she rung the doorbell. The melodic, haunting melody echoed through the seemingly empty hallways. Suddenly, something on the door caught her attention for a minute. On the frosted glass was an elegant crescent moon, thin, graceful vines twirling around it's gentle curve.

_Hm, a family symbol?_ One of the doors swung open, catching Kagome by surprise. Blocking the doorway was a small, thin girl, staring at her with dull, large brown eyes. Her black, lay dress wrapped elegantly around her body and just barely touched the floor, making her seem as if she had just walked out of the Victorian era, gothic style. Black, short hair was cut straight across, framing her face. She looked so out of place in this huge white house, a black diamond laid out across snow. But what bothered Kagome the most was her face. She looked so much like-

"Rin?" Kagome breathed. The girl stared at her for a few more seconds before shaking her head vigorously, her coal-colored hair bouncing.

"I'm Ren. I guess you're here to baby-sit me, huh? What's your name?"

"Kagome. Kagome Higurashi."

"Ka-go-me," she said herself, as if trying out the name for herself. "Come in." Ren stepped aside, allowing a very light headed Kagome to stumble in as she shut the door quietly behind them. Inside, it was even bigger and majestic than outside. A huge staircase was centered at the back of the room, two smaller ones leading off of it. Overhead was a large chandelier that glistened, giving off a soft glow to the white walls and silvery marble floors. Two doorways branched off both sides of the main room, one looking like a dining room with a long, 30-seated mahogany dining table and the other an equally large sitting room with comfy, plush sofas and a blazing fire that warmed the otherwise cold and empty house.

"So, uh, where are your parents?" Kagome finally chirped, breaking the silence. Ren frowned and cocked her head.

"Daddy should be coming home soon. In the meantime, please make yourself comfortable. Tsutomu!" A tall, lean guy strode out from the sitting room and nodded. He had bright, narrowed, red eyes that were framed by black glasses. His spiky, black hair seemed almost menacing, but not as bad as what Kagome felt.

"He's a demon!" she whispered in awe/horror. Kagome "eeped" as his keen eyes snapped towards her at the sound of "demon". Confused and blushing harder, she turned to Ren who was directing Tsutomu to where Kagome would stay. "R-ren, is h-he-?"

"Who, Tomu-chan? Heh, he wouldn't hurt a fly, or at least I haven't seen him hurt one." Leaning in closer as the servant glided up the stairs in a form of grace that only demons could achieve, she said in a lower tone, "I hope you don't mind the demons. They're all harmless." Kagome could only bobble a nod as Ren turned away, leaving her standing alone.

Before Tsutomu was lost from sight, Kagome sprinted up the stairs, nearly slipping on the polished marble, and grabbing a handful of Tomu's back trench coat.

"You go...too...fast!" she panted. _What is up with all the stairs?!_

Tsutomu stopped and waited as Kagome caught her breath, gazing at her curiously. As she straightened up, she shot a look at him and he looked away.

As the pair winded down the long hallways, Kagome could only gape in awe at the size, cleanliness, and grandeur of the place. If Tsutomu hadn't been there, she probably would've been lost by now. A few times, other low-ranking demons/servants bustled past them, heads down.

"So, um, are you Ren's personal servant or whatever?" Kagome coughed, alarmed at how her voice loudly bounced off of the walls.

"Yes. I serve Ren under the request of the Lord. If and when you are approved by him, I shall also be obliged to serve you." After a slight pause, he stopped in front of large, white hand-carved door with silver crescent-shaped doorknobs. "Kagome," he said quietly, peering at her with dark crimson eyes.

"Yea- I mean, yes?"

"How...did you know?"

"Know what?" she peeped, not liking the way his eyes darkened.

"About demons. You seem to sense auras naturally," he said slowly, rolling the words off of his tongue carefully. Kagome blushed for the billionth time that day, feeling the heat of his hard stare.

"I...know a few demons," she said softly. "I'm a miko."

"Not many are like that today," Tsutomu said almost appreciatively as he opened the door.

Inside was a fairly large room, laid down with fuzzy, white carpet and a beautiful, glistening mini version of the chandelier downstairs. The canopy bed was full-sized, complete with a warm, inviting plush pillows and a gold-colored comforter. Off to the side was a large, completely furnished bathroom and a large walk-in closet. Realizing something, Kagome twisted on her heels to face Tsutomu.

"I can't stay here! I don't have my things!" she cried out. Kagome wasn't expecting to be invited in so suddenly. Tomu gestured towards the closet.

"There a few articles of clothing in there. Accessories like combs, jewelry-"

"Kagome!" Ren stuck her head in the room, her eyes sparkling in dark mischief/happiness. "He's here!"

"Your father!" Kagome squeaked, suddenly nervous. Tsutomu straightened himself and looked down at her with a lopsided grin.

"The Lord Sesshoumaru awaits your appearance."

OoOOoO

Whew. My stomach hurts and I'm hungry. Hope you liked it!


	2. Not Alone

Oh god, you are all not going to be happy with this chapter, but it's like that nasty powdered medicine you have to take when you get a cold. It's horrible but nasty. I'll be referring to this quite a bit so that later on so that I'll be able to write longer chapters. If you hate this, then sorry! (domino effect?! really?! hides in shame)

OoOOoO

"Um, Kagome, are you ok?" Ren waved her pale, thin, black nail-polished hand over Kagome's equally pale face. With no response, she sighed and turned to Tsutomu, shaking her head. "Tomu-chan, go tell Haku and Haru that she'll be there shortly, ok?" He nodded and glided out of the room.

"R-ren? Sesshoumaru?" Kagome breathed. _The Sesshoumaru? He lived through all these years?_ After thinking of that reasonable explanation, she blinked rapidly and came back to reality.

Sesshoumaru was a strong demon who, if given the chance, would naturally live out his life to the extent possible. Of course he would be here. Where else would he be? As Kagome thought of it, mental pictures of him standing over InuYasha with his claws extended flashed through her mind, sending shivers down her spine. Sesshoumaru couldn't be all that bad, considering that Ren lived here. Of course not.

Right?

Suddenly aware of another presence in her midst, she looked down to see a frowning Ren looking up at her with her hands to her tiny waist.

"Done being petrified? I told you about the demons. Sesshoumaru isn't all that bad. Besides, you haven't even met him yet."

Kagome held back a smile at that last comment. Looking towards the door, she set on a determined face and straightened up.

"Ok, Ren, lets go."

OoOOoO

I'm so sorry people! I'm on a limited writing schedule and the next section is really important to the whole story. It's a flash back of Ren's childhood, something that I wanted to get out of the way as soon as possible. I hope that a lot of questions are answered here. I promise that the long awaited sess/kag meeting will come soon!

OoOOoO

Sesshoumaru looked up at the old, rusty sign above the door and sighed.

**CHILDREN'S ORFANAGE**

_The aura is coming from here. I know it._

A few days ago, his sensitive nose picked up a strangely familiar scent, one that was supposedly lost to him a long time ago. It had bothered him up till now. He was determined to find out where it was coming from.

Ascending the steps, he couldn't help but notice the smell around him that came from neglect, sweat and tears. Ignoring the cold feeling tickling the bottom of his stomach, he open the doors, letting in a large amount of light to the single room there.

The whole building was just one large room. Hundred of children, all ranging from newborns to teens, stared up at him with large, empty eyes, shivering against one another. Their clothes were mere rags, flapping against their dirty skin with the cold draft that swept in through the open window. Nothing that resembled furniture was anywhere to be seen, the children sleeping and leaning on each other for comfort. Finally a scrawny lone boy stood up in the back with a fierce look in his eyes.

"Have you come to put us all to sleep?" he demanded. A hushed murmur of horror swept throughout the room as they contemplated that thought. Sesshoumaru frowned and looked around at them.

"Who runs this orphanage?" he said finally, not answering his question.

"No one. We are all parentless and a burden to the government. We are sent here to die in a place that is made to look like a place of hope. No one is adopted here." Sesshoumaru said nothing and, instead, walked though the frightened crowd.

Finally, he came to a stop in front of a corner. The small group of girls standing there shrieked and scattered, leaving behind one lone figure.

It was a tiny girl, about 5-years-old. She sat with her knees up to her nose and gazed off at a point far in the distance. Her dirty, short, black hair was parted with a single ponytail off to the side.

"Rin," he stated softly. Bending down to her height, he realized that her aura was spiking the closer he got to her. Finally, she let out a squeal and scampered deeper in the corner, her hazel eyes wide and frightened.

"Sir.." the boy said warningly, taking a step towards him.

"NOOOO!!" she screamed in horror. A few of the children rustled, a faint whisper passed through the crowd. Sesshoumaru stood up and nodded.

"I think I preferred you as Rin." As he was walking away, she frowned and looked up from her cramped position. Something clicked inside of her, a memory that she couldn't quite grasp, but so faded, she could see it clearly. But there was one thing she did recognize.

Him walking away.

Sesshoumaru felt a strong but gentle tug on his coat and looked back to see her face, looking up at him hopefully.

"Sesh...maru?" she squeaked, a smile lighting up her dirty cheeks. For the first time in a long time, Sesshoumaru tilted the side of his lips up in a half-smile. He turned around to pick her up, holding her gently in his arms. The rest of the children watched in amazement as she started grinning happily.

Before he left, Sesshoumaru set down the girl and turned back towards the children with an air of authority.

"I will be sending adults here to verify that you are all in need of better facilities and care. They should come on about a day." A wild cry of excitement and a sudden burst of tears rang out joyfully, even the weakest of them all standing up to clap. Sesshoumaru left the orphanage, walking casually towards his car and leaving behind the girl on the steps. After a moment, a grin erupted on her pale face and she ran after him, leaving behind all that she had known in her brief existence.

It was all that she needed to know.

OoOOoO

No, I'm not a sess/rin fan and I KNOW you all will try to murder me for not putting any sess/kag in and having t ridiculously short. But I promise on Sesshy's fluff tail thingy that the next one will be longer with SESS/KAG! dodges a tomato thrown at her and runs off crying


	3. Remembered

"Kagome," Sesshoumaru eyed her with his bright, golden eyes, no emotion on his face whatsoever. Kagome bobbled her head in a nervous greeting as she stepped into the dimly lit room that Ren called "her dad's office".

She could practically feel Ren smirking behind her and Tsutomu's equally blank stare prodding her back, nudging her towards the aloof demon in front of her.

As she got closer, she began to notice the changes as her mind started comparing this menacing figure before her to the dangerous, cold demon from the past. For one thing, he looked almost-

-normal.

Unless you count the god-like features, the gorgeous, silvery-tainted white hair, and the golden eye color, he could've passed for a human.

Almost.

"I'm…speechless," was all that Kagome could muster after a few, brief seconds of awkward silence. Ren cocked her head in confusion, her nose wrinkled.

"Hn."

"So…um….you survived. All these years," she said quietly, more to herself. Sensing that this was going to be personal, Ren quickly excused herself, dragging poor Tsutomu along with her.

"Of course. It's only natural," he said. "Please, have a seat." He waved a hand towards a single chair located on the opposite side of a large, dark oak desk, exquisitely carved by a master.

_Wow, where'd this nice guy come from? _

Her head still spinning under his intense glare, she stumbled to the chair, almost surprised when she sunk down into the memory foam.

"Is Ren too much for you to handle?" Sesshoumaru stated, almost abruptly. Kagome peered curiously at him.

_I have so many questions for you…_

Seeing the confused look on her face, Sesshoumaru turned away and leaned against the long glass window near the door, heavily shrouded in delicate lace.

"I won't answer questions right now, but feel free some other time," he said slowly, as if reading her mind.

"But I-" Sesshoumaru held out a hand.

"I've needed a…womanly figure to watch after Ren for quite some time. I'm sure that you, of all people, can understand that," he stated slowly, as if explaining it to a small child. "All of the other applicants that have applied have not reached my expectations."

Kagome listen in a dizzy high, nodding occasionally. Sesshoumaru paused and glanced quickly at her, surveying her reactions.

"Kagome, I've been expecting you."

"Expec-" The words dried in her mouth and failed to come. Kagome whipped around and jumped out of her seat, her blue eyes wide in disbelief. "InuYasha told you!"

Sesshoumaru said nothing, his glare still directed at the window.

"Will you stay as Ren's babysitter?"

"Wh-wh…" Kagome could just picture the hanyou that she had left back at the house, waiting for her to come back. Waiting for his sunshine to return as she was being hired by his enemy.

No.

"Maybe," Kagome finally managed to choke out, "I will."

"Good, although I expect some things from you."

"Like…-?" she said cautiously, mentally slapping herself.

Sesshoumaru turned back towards her with a smirk that she had never seen him wear before. It almost made him look like a plotting teenager.

"You must live her with Ren."

"Wha-?" she gasped, tripping over the chair. Kagome immediately bounced up and regained her posture. "On one condition."

Sesshoumaru's blank glare returned.

"That you answer a few questions for me. Straight answers, no evil glares." For some reason, Kagome felt like she was looking into InuYasha's large, questioning eyes as she stood up to his larger, more composed brother's eyes.

"Deal."

For once, Kagome felt like she was in control.

OoOOoO

"Yes!" Ren squealed happily, pealing her ear off of the door. She grinned and looked up at Tsutomu, who was casually leaning against the stair post. "Gome-chan's my sitter!"

"I've noticed," he answered back dully, finding the floor very interesting all of a sudden.

"You know Tomu-chan, I think that daddy and Gome met before," Ren finally said to herself. Tsutomu looked up, frowning. A grin erupted on Ren's face. "Dad's been lonely for a very long time…"

"Ren! You barely know her!" he exclaimed in surprise, immediately recognizing the tone to her voice. Ren laughed and looked down at a small heart-shaped pendant locked around her neck. Fingering it, she looked up at him, her expression firm.

"I do. I don't know how, but I do." Looking towards the door, a ghost of a smile tugged slightly at the edge of her mouth. "They've been waiting for each other."

Tsutomu groaned softly and marched back upstairs.

OoOOoO

"Ok, first tell me about Ren."

"That's not a question," he droned slyly, obviously trying to stall. Kagome 'hmpfed' and pouted.

"How did you find her?"

"She's Rin's reincarnation," he said simply. Kagome frowned, looking down.

"How-" Sesshoumaru glared sharply at her. Kagome closed her mouth with an audible snap.

_He lost her._

_Rin died._

A sharp jolt of pain coursed up her spine, making her slightly shiver. Shippou's happy giggle echoed though her mind. Glancing at the demon beside her, she shot him a sympathetic look before turning her head away guiltily.

"Next question," she breathed. Sesshoumaru glared at her as if already exasperated at the questions she was already about to ask. "How did you know?" He looked at her blankly. "I mean Ren. How did you know that she was Rin?"

"I just did."

_Ok. That answered everything, _Kagome thought in frustration. The next question hovered in her mind for a second, pushing to be said.

"M-my friends. Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Kirara, Kouga,…"

…_InuYasha…_

"….what happened?"

Kagome's breath hitched. She knew the fate of her human friends already. But still, she needed to hear it out loud. From someone who had, hopefully, seen their ends and their fates.

Sesshouaru hesitated for a second, the answer on the tip of his tongue. As he was about to say it, he caught a glimpse of Kagome's face, pale and worried.

So fragile.

As if the news would kill her, drive her insane.

Sesshoumaruhad seen the powers of this girl, seen her in action. That time seemed so long ago, like a dream from the past. A dream that he didn't want to be bothered with right now. Yes, he had found out about the well, and yes, he had found out that Kagome had traveled from the past.

For the longest time, he had expected this. He knew that he would see her again, outlive his half-human brother and, of course, her human friends from the Feudal Era. And, for the longest time, had practiced over and over again in his mind the words that he would tell her.

So why was it so hard?

The expression on her face was so hopeful, and yet so prepared for the worst.

"They had a happy life," he said simply, turning back towards the window. Kagome nodded and fell back against the seat. He looked at her one more time, asking her without words if she was done yet.

To his surprise, Kagome rose up and headed towards the door. Opening it, she turned back around and smiled.

"Thank-you, Sesshoumau-chan."

For once, he was at a loss for words.

OoOOoO

**Whew. I hope that Sesshoumaru wasn't too OOC, but remember, he's a "dad" now and has had a long time to work on his aloof character. He's had to soften up a bit. Well, I hope that homework doesn't kill me later! grimaces and glances at huge pile next to her Ok, I take that back. See you all at my funeral!**


	4. Inside of Me

Kagome chose a light blue dress for dinner, despite the fact that she had protested to a formal meal. It was actually Ren's scheming, but Tstomu and Sesshoumaru had always dressed formally.

"This is a celebration for your first day!" Ren had chirped.

Kagome looked at herself in shock as she twirled around in front of a mirror. It fit her perfectly, comfortable around the stomach and waist before dragging onto the ground. The sleeves, thoughtful for a meal, pulled down to her elbows, fashioned out of a silky material.

"I bet this dress cost more than what I used to make in a year," she murmured to herself. She twisted her hair up into a simple bun and nodded approvingly at her reflection.

The whole Sesshoumaru-shock was still fresh on her mind. She accepted it now, of course, but every time she thought of him, a glaring picture of his Feudal-self engraved into her mind. One that especially stuck out was the clam passiveness of his face when another victim fell to his claws, whip, or sword. This strange new Sesshoumaru was different, changed somehow.

She wanted to know how.

The clock blared at 6:18 P.M. when a soft knock startled her. Tsutomu greeted her at the door, his still-menacing crimson eyes piercing through her. He had donned a black robe, the hood pulled over. He looked like a nightmare out of her dreams.

"Do you always dress like this?" Kagome blurted out. An awkward two seconds passed.

"Come. Lord Sesshoumaru and Miss await your presence," he said blandly, choosing not to respond. Kagome shrugged and stepped out of the room.

As they passed corridor after corridor, tall, golden doorframes and dark paintings, Kagome began to fret. This house began to get much scarier in the dark. The only source of light was the soft, flickering candles, casting eerie shadows on the wall.

"Em, is there like a map or something of this place? I mean, I might get lost…"

Tsutomu threw a quick glance over his shoulder, displaying his annoyance. "You must learn your way around. Lord Sesshoumaru disproves of 'poking around.' There are some rooms in this house that are strictly forbidden. Ren will point them out to you later."

"Sure," she sighed. "Anything else I should know before Sesshoumaru-"

"_Lord_ Sesshoumaru."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "-_Lord_ Sesshoumaru disproves of me?" _Just __try__ to lift a finger against me._

"I wouldn't think such things if I were you."

Kagme skidded to a stop before he pushed open the huge glass doors that marked to entrance of the dining room.

"Are you a mind-reader?"

Tsutomu frowned. "Only at a nearby distance. It's quite fuzzy, but yes, I am." He glanced up at her, as if expecting a reaction.

A wide grin spread across Kagome's face. "That's amazing! I've never met someone like that! It's pretty cool!"

The quiet servant smiled back, obviously affected by her enthusiasm. "Thank-you."

She wagged her finger playfully. "I'll just have to plan attacks more secretly now."

"You do that."

The door swung open. The room was three times as tall as it was wide, strangely rectangular. A long, oak table stretched across the length of the room, twenty seats on either side, including the two on each end. Servants buzzed around the small girl at the end of the far side, serving her everything from pizzas and pastas to cakes and crème pies on fancy silver platter.

Sesshoumaru's back was to them on the closest end, dozens of paperwork scattered around him. He paid them no attention as Tsutomu lead her next to Ren and politely offered her a chair.

"Yay! You're here!" Ren squealed between a bite of crispy, fried shrimp. She dumped that and switched to mushroom soup. The rich aroma had Kagome's stomach growling. Tsutomu took his own seat next to hers.

Sesshoumaru looked up from his papers and raised an eyebrow. The cool, confidant look on his face had her stomach twisting.

"Are you settling in?"

"Yes…" Tsutomu stomped on her shoe. "_Lord_ Sesshoumaru." Ren frowned at the fakeness her tone dripped with, but was too busy with the lasagna to care.

"Good. If there's anything you need, ask."

_I know what's different about him! _Kagome thought after close examination, oblivious to the fact that Tsutomu was looking at her again. _That fluff-thing is gone. He used to wear it all the time._

"I will."

Sesshoumaru went back to his paperwork and Kagome dug in, forcing herself to eat with all of the neatness she could muster. Dining with InuYasha in the Feudal Era had emptied out her basic need to be clean when eating. Ren pointed out delicious dished, all of which Kagome enjoyed.

"Why do I have so many forks?"

"Start from the outside and work in," Tsutomu advised.

Ren licked her plate clean. "I dunno. I just pick one and eat." A slim, blond demon with purple eyes took her fifth plate. Finally, Ren sighed and leaned back in her chair, satisfied.

Kagome shoved her plate away too, her stomach bulging. Everything was so delicious. The meek servants bowed quickly and cleared the table faster than she could thank them.

One servant stuck out to her. She was small and tiny, barely less than five feet. She seemed so graceful, so sure of herself, that her perfection had Kagome scowling in jealously. Her long, red hair swayed as she hummed to a random tune. Fuzzy, white ears stuck out from the top of her head. They reminded her so much of InuYasha, her stomach ached.

"Um, Tsutomu?"

Sesshoumaru's keen, golden eyes unnoticeably whipped in her direction.

"Where's the telephone?"

"Telephone…" Ren mused. "You can borrow mine… oh wait. Never mind; it's broken," she added bitterly.

"Just outside the doors," Tsutomu said slowly, gesturing with his hand. Kagome thanked him and quietly slipped out. Sesshoumaru never took his eyes off of her.

It was an old phone, a black dialing phone with golden numbers. It took her a few minutes to figure out how to use it, but finally, a comforting dial tone sounded.

There was an answer on the second ring.

"_Hello?"_

"Souta!" Kagome cried, happy to hear his voice again.

"_Kagome! How's your new job? Is it nice there?"_

She snorted. Is it nice? "Let's just say that I fell into a Beverly Hills Twilight Zone."

"_Cool!"_

"Hey, is InuYasha still there?"

Souta paused, his next words instantly pained. _"He's not doin' so well."_

"Oh." The cut look on his face as she abandoned him was to be forever etched into her brain. She closed her eyes as a single tear wet her eyelashes. "Let me talk to him."

The phone scratched a bit as it was handed over. _"What do you want?" _a familiar voice rasped, soft and defeated. Just the sound of her favorite voice slammed a million memories back at her, sending sobs down her spine. She choked a bit and rested her forehead against the wall.

"Hi InuYasha."

He said nothing. She listened to his forced breathing, as if he was forcing himself to complete that normal circulation. He inhaled deeply, than exhaled.

"I'm…I'm…sorry…" she was consumed in her hiccups and sobs, crumpling on the ground. "He told me."

He grunted, as tough as always. "You can't prolong the inevitable. You'll be safe there…"

"…safe?!"

"Listen, the portal closes in an hour. I…I have to go now."

"CLOSES?!" Kagome screamed, horror ransacking her body. Her fingers numbly tore the chain off from around her neck and threw the necklace onto the ground. The Shards were gone. "NO! No! I won't be able to see you anymore?!"

"I'm sorry."

The phone cut dead. Kagome held the receiver to her ear, her face devoid of any color. A tall shadow loomed over her.

"It's for the best," Sesshoumaru said, his voice, again, monotone. "This was his personal decision."

Something snaps inside of a person when hurt to the point of trauma. Kagome's body snapped at that moment as she slowly turned toward the beautiful demon that chastised her.

"What do you know is for the best?" Her tone was shaking. Before he could answer, she broke in two. "HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW THE BEST?! DID HE ABANDON YOU TOO?!"

Sesshoumaru said nothing and almost looked sorry, except that demons don't apologize or sympathize. Ren tried to peek out the door, but Tsutomu pulled her back in with a sharp "hush!"

"Kagome-"

"Shut up! Just shut up," she moaned, staggering towards the stairs. "I'm going home tomorrow!"

Ren broke free from Tsutomu and burst through the doors. "What the hell?! Where's Kagome?!"

Sesshoumaru placed a clawed hand over his ward's shoulder. "Let her go."

"But-" Tsutomu interrupted.

Sesshoumaru whirled on him, a frozen ice storm raging in his golden irises. Something about his face had his demon servant paling and backing up against the wall.

"Let her go. She won't get very far while I'm here. This is what's best for her."

OoO~OoO

I gotta say what's on my mind  
Something about us  
doesn't seem right these days  
life keeps getting in the way  
Whenever we try, somehow the plan  
is always rearranged

It's so hard to say  
But I've gotta do what's best for me  
You'll be ok..

I've got to move on and be who I am  
I just don't belong here  
I hope you understand  
We might find our place in this  
world someday  
But at least for now  
I gotta go my own way

Don't wanna leave it all behind  
But I get my hopes up  
and I watch them fall everytime  
Another colour turns to grey  
and it's just too hard to watch it all  
slowly fade away  
I'm leaving today 'cause I've  
gotta do what's best for me  
you'll be ok..  
I've got to move on and be who I am  
I just don't belong here  
I hope you understand  
We might find our place in this  
world someday  
But at least for now  
I gotta go my own way


	5. The Swan Song

Winter has come for me, can't carry on.  
The chains to my life are strong but soon they'll be gone.  
I'll spread my wings one more time.

Is it a dream?  
All the ones I have loved calling out my name.  
The sun warms my face.  
All the days of my life, I see them passing me by.

In my heart I know I can let go.  
In the end I will find some peace inside.  
New wings are growing tonight.

Is it a dream?  
All the ones I have loved calling out my name.  
The sun warms my face.  
All the days of my life, I see them passing me by.

As I am soaring I'm one with the wind.  
I am longing to see you again, it's been so long.  
We will be together again.

Is it a dream?  
All the ones I have loved calling out my name.  
The sun warms my face.  
All the days of my life, I see them passing me by.


	6. Realization

"Wow. You didn't do anything," Tsutomu commented. Ren bit her lip.

Sesshoumaru was still staring at the stairs she ran up. "I have no need. Time is punishment enough."

"Time?"

Ren fiddled with the hem of her black skirt. A piece of tread was beginning to come apart from the fabric. Her brows drew together, but she tilted her head down, letting a shadow hide her face.

"Um, Sesshoumaru?"

He glanced down at the girl next to him.

"I'm going to go check on Kagome."

Tsutomu frowned. "Maybe that's not such a good idea."

"Oh, who put you in charge?" Ren snapped. "I'm going." She picked up her dragging skirts and jogged up the stairs. Tsutomu looked like he wanted to say something, but turned away and mumbled under his breath.

Sesshoumaru went back into the dining room as if nothing had happened and gathered his papers. Tsutomu rushed after him.

"Mi'lord! What's going on? I know that you are trying to fit into humanity these days, but why did you let her go unscathed? The last man who talked to you like that was beheaded!"

There was a quick, heavy pause between them. It was the kind of pause that scared Tsutomu more than anything.

"I cannot afford to ruin my word. The goal of this whole thing is to keep Kagome away from harm. This is the only thing I promised my brother."

Tsutomu's crimson eyes widened. "Is this just an act of kindness?"

Sesshoumaru smirked. "Kindness? I know of no such word. Think of this as pity."

"Pity," the servant laughed, "sure."

OoO~OoO

The music pulsed, brightening the room in a million colors. A man in black slinked in the back of the area, his red eyes narrowed in what could only be called venom. His

perfect face was weighed down in some mysterious anguish, his mouth set in a sad, determined line.

"Hey," a girl called, pulling up next to him as her body twisted in time to the music. "Do ya have a date?"

The man looked down at her, his lips pursing. Anger was drawn into his stance. "Go away."

The young blond giggled as another girl danced her was to the two. They were both gorgeous, flashing their tanned skin though slinky dresses. "Cute stuff, let's go dance."

He leaned away, clearly digusted. "I don't dance with filth like you."

Something caught his attention. Another girl in the front bar, her hair gleaming under the disco ball. She hiccuped, tears streaming down his cheeks. A blue backpack was slung around her thin shoulder. She didn't drink anything, but stared blankly at the dancing couples.

"Come on," the girls were begging, gently pulling on his arm. The man scowled and swatted them away. One of the girls clung on, smiling seductively.

The man hit her then across the face. She cried out and stumbled backwards, caught in the arms of the other girl. A few people close to them gasped.

"What is the MATTER with you?!" she screeched. The other girl sprung at him, fingers curled into claws. The man easily caught her advance. His sleeve fell back, revealing lean, muscular arms traced with black swirls and lines, like tatoos. With a quick flip, he twisted her arm back and threw her onto the ground. People turned away, too drunk to care as the girl screamed out in pain.

The man stood over, a tall, dark shadow. Fear echoed though the girl's veins, as another scream was drawn out.

"You do not dance with the devil."

He glanced at the bar again and scowled when he realized that the girl was gone. The man searched though the crowds, but the black-haired girl was gone. Outside, a taxi screeched away.

The man ran outside, in time to see the yellow car leave. He cussed and clenched his fists. A strand of wavy, midnight hair escaped from its hairband.

"Just wait, Kagome," he growled, low and dangerous. "You can't run away forever." With a quick leap into the air, he vanished into the night, black against black.

OoO~OoO

InuYasha was gone. So was the well.

Kagome has raced home, escaping from Sesshoumaru's house by a back window. She had known that Ren would try to talk sense into her. She didn't want any sense in her.

When she had reached the shrine, her first stop was the well. When she had swung open the doors, there was nothing there.

Absolutely nothing.

All that remained was flat dirt, the original well gone from existance, as well as the biggest influence in her life.

Kagome suffocated upon herself, the emptiness enveloping her. The Feudal Era was her life, even though she wouldn't admit it. All of her friends, her family, gone.

Gone without a goodbye.

_He let you go_, she could almost hear Kaede say. _He wanted to break cleanly. He didn't want you to know._

"SPINELESS FOOL! YOU COULD'VE FACED ME LIKE A MAN!" she had shrieked into the unforgiving night. Nobody had answered. Of course nobody answered; no one was there to.

InuYasha had held her heart for the longest time, to the point where she trusted him with it. Now, he had crushed it like she was nothing; like she was just a cheap Kikyou copy.

She knew she was, and he knew that she was, but it was a too delicate topic. Of course she expected it, but not now.

Kagome ran in her expensive blue dress. She ran and ran and ran until her lungs nearly burst. Kagome counted the miles that she pasted until she pasted fourteen, sweat dripping with her tears.

She looked up at the neon sign, numb and empty. It was a bar.

OoO~OoO

Sesshoumaru developed a killer migrane.

He shuddered to think of human painkillers inside of him, and besides, did it even work in his kind of system? He swallowed three anyway, and was now in stomach pain.

Tsutomu stood in the corner of his dim office, his expression clouded.

"She couldn't have gone far-"

"Shut up."

Sesshoumaru could hear Ren pacing in her room upstairs. She always did that when worried. He could just imagine her with her stuffed skull doll and lace nightgown, anxiously bitting her lip.

He had heard Kagome clumsily scale the wall and then dropping into lilacs. She had sprinted southeast, running like demons were after her.

Not like Sesshoumaru cared.

Or maybe this was the cause of his problems. The whole shouting and running stunt had, in its own way, added stress to Sesshoumaru's life. Now he would have to trace her scent and hunt her down, like that was the easiest thing in the world with a million other people stomping over her footsteps.

"Maybe I should go after her," Tsutomu said to himself, bored.

Sesshoumaru sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I will go. Tuck Ren in."

Tsutomu grinned before bowing. "Of course. Don't take too long."

_What a stupid thing to say, _Sesshoumaru thought as he left. _As if he cares about my whereabouts._

OoO~OoO

Sesshoumaru found her snoring on her doorstep, her shrine-house still fast asleep. She had bruises under her eyes, deep and dark.

He considered waking her up, but her soft snores were sort of amusing. He nudged her with the toe of his boot, but she only mumbled and readjusted herself.

"Idiot," she moaned, her brows pulling together. Kagome looked like Ren with that expression.

Sesshoumarru slung her backpack over his shoulder and picked up Kagome, careful not to wake her. He was surprised with his own gentleness, but she reminded him so much of Rin when he found her dead by the road. She moaned and rolled her head against his shoulder, but didn't wake.

Although she had only been at his place for a day, she had placed herself in a posistion where she belonged. He guessed that it was just her personality to do so. Tsutomu was usually a hard-to-get-along-with demon, but he seemed to have taken an instant liking to Kagome.

Her absence seemed to have left a gaping hole in his household.

"Stupid," he muttered. "Stupid to have agreed."

She seemed to smile in her sleep and, honestly, he didn't feel so bad after all.


	7. Jealous? ME!

Kagome slept peacefully, occasionally moaning and tossing frequently. Ren sat by her side most of the time, while Tsutomu turned into a watchful presence in the corner. He stood in the shadows, his angelic face dark and, surprisingly, worried.

It was a mysterious trait to him.

Sesshoumaru was grumpier than usual, snapping orders at the maids and throwing things at the servants. He knew that it was Tsutomu who cared for the girl. He even refused morning watch to stay by the human's side, his favorite pastime.

He wasn't blind.

Just as he considered dragging him out of her room, Tsutomu conveniently slipped into the dark room. Sesshoumaru's eyebrows shot up.

"What is it?"

Tsutomu looked up at the ceiling. "I saw her dreams. The hanyou left her."

Sesshoumaru tried not to "duh!" him, but he rolled his eyes. "It was to be expected sooner or later."

Red eyes flashed an unexpected fury. "Don't you see, Sesshoumaru-sama? She'll probably be traumatized when she wakes up, even more so when she realizes that it was _you _who-"

"Enough!" he roared, slamming his hands into the mahogany desk. It broke into two pieces with an earth-shuddering crack. Tsutomu scowled and glared at the wall.

Sesshoumaru wasn't one to lose control, but this was far beyond him. His most trusted servant, a higher-demon, was antagonizing over a mere _human_? Sure, he brought her home, but that meant nothing to him.

"Leave," he growled coldly. Sesshoumaru paced the room and snapped his head back up when the servant didn't not flinch. "I order you to LEAVE!"

Tsutomu growled back and reached for the door handle.

"You, sir, are proud. Dangerously so," he hissed, quoting Cyrano de Bergerac. With that harsh statement, he slipped out of the area, leaving his Lord, for the first time, dazed and confused.

OoO~OoO

Kagome moaned and grasped the air, her long eyelashes fluttering. Ren looked up from Jane Eyre and gasped.

"Kagome?"

Tsutomu, back in his usual spot, emerged from the shadows and knelt by Kagome's side. The utter innocence and guilt that radiated from her inert form was heavenly.

"Iiinuuu…"

Her ocean-blue eyes cracked open for the first time. She was disoriented, but her mind knew exactly where she wanted to be.

"Kagome? Kagome! You're alive!"

"Surprised?" Tsutomu muttered, concealing the relief in his voice.

Kagome propped herself up on her elbows, still confused.

"Inuyaaa…? Whaat? What?! Where…where am…oh." She leaned back on the pillow and sighed, her eyes blank again.

Ren, however, was too elated to notice. She, despite her age, jumped up on Kagome's lap and strangled her neck in a hug. Tsutomu's eyes popped out when she smiled and placed an arm around the younger girl. A feeling of acceptance permeated the air.

Without thinking, Tsutomu climbed in next to Kagome and snuggled up next to her. Even though there was the evident danger of overspill, Kagome cried and grabbed his neck. Tears stained his shirt.

"We missed you, Kagome-nii-chan!" Ren sighed.

"Thanks," Kagome croaked, her voice broken form disuse. The pain was still fresh, but at the same time, there was a healing. There were still people who loved her.

Tsutomu, in another time, would've felt awkward. But this time, at that moment, things felt so _right_. Having her, snuggling and safe, in his arms, was like seeing the sun for the first time.

Intoxicatingly bright and brilliant.

OoO~OoO

Sesshoumaru kept on pacing inside of his dark, gloomy office, his lips pulled back into a snarl.

"_You, sir, are proud. Dangerously so."_

He only went after her because she was under him now, therefore she was his responsibility. A measure of protection was indeed provided.

But Tsutomu?

His blood boiled for some reason, seeing how he drooled over her and _lovingly_ protected her.

That basterd.

Only he, Sesshoumaru, could protect around his house.

However, Tsutomu's concerned words still echoed inside of him. Something about her being traumatized when she wakes up. Sesshoumaru looked at the door.

Maybe it wouldn't hurt to check up on the human just once.

Or twice.

Or…damn.

She was like that. She had thing sort of inner radiance that automatically attracted people to her. It was strange, seeing her like honey to bees.

Sesshoumaru broke the door from its hinges and threw it to the ground. His eyes leaked the fury that Tsutomu showed him. A few servants and slaves gasped and stared, but that wasn't a very wise thing, considering that this was Sesshoumaru-sama, after all. They all quickly averted their eyes.

He stalked towards her room on the second floor, determined.

"I'll visit your precious Kagome," he spat, kind of wondering why he was outraged.

Her room was very silent, and he almost hesitated as his hand hovered over the door handle.

"_Afraid?"_

He swung the door open and almost gasped.

Kagome was facing Ren, holding her hand and both peacefully asleep. With their childlike faces, they could've been sisters. Kagome's other hand was grasped in Tsutomu's, who was curled around her back. His forehead rested on her shoulder, almost a kiss to her flesh.

Sesshoumaru almost roared, but instead, he clenched his teeth until his jaw nearly snapped his teeth. He wanted to rip Tsutomu away from her delicate form and pummel him into the ground until there was nothing left of the damned mind-reader.

With all of the self-control he could muster, he exited the room and set his sights on an ancient Chinese vase. He held it in one hand and it shattered into pieces.

He slipped out of the hallway, a buzz ringing in his ears. He was so damned confused. Seeing Tsutomu there with Kagome seemed so…

…wrong.

Sesshoumaru left the three in piece, his own mind crumbling to nothing. His heart thumped to a regular rhythm, but this time, it was different somehow.

He walked straight out the front door and kept walking.

OoO~OoO

"Don't you think that you're taking it a little too seriously?"

"Yeah, she's just a stupid human."

Two figures emerged from the night and lean passively against the brick wall, yawning. They stretched their lean bodies, flexing their tight muscles.

A taller figure leapt out of the shadows and smashed the identical twin's heads together. They hissed like cats and leapt away.

"Idiotic fools. Look at the bigger picture." A hood obscured his face.

One of the twins rubbed his messy purple hair as the other scowled bitterly, his blue hair hiding his furious eyes. A set of white, fuzzy ears perked up on both of their heads.

"This is retarded," the blue-hair demon murmured. "We know where she's staying."

"It'll be impossible."

The hooded figure frowned, his hand clenching into a fist.

"That is not the problem, you set of dimwitted _kittens_. Remember who first pulled you out of that damned _organization_. You both owe your fuckin' lives to me!"

The twins turned somber, their faces flickering in sudden fear, and then sadness.

"No one has ever trespassed the Taisho estate, though, without dying. What makes you think that this will be any different?" the purple-haired demon said quietly, making it sound like a fact.

"Haru, it's because I have you and Haku."

The twins frowned and then looked up at the figure.

"What?"

The hooded demon lifted his head so that his bitter smirk was illuminated. His face was deathly perfect.

"I'm going to need your cooperation."

OoO~OoO

"Ahh! Kagome-nii-chan, there's someone at the door!" Ren called from her usual place at the dinner table.

Kagome nodded absently. Sesshoumaru had been missing for three days now. She had been told not to worry; this wasn't a rare occurrence. But for some reason, she felt like it had to do with her.

She tied up her hair, away from her frilly apron, and stepped past Ren. Tsutomu looked up at her, silently asking what was wrong, but she ignored him.

In his past absence and almost accidentally, Kagome found out what Sesshoumaru did as work, why there were so many demons there in his house.

This was basically a recuperation facility for demons with no where to go.

Tsutomu had to explain it to her when a family of bird demons moved into her room, kicking her into Ren's. Once they gained footing in the world, they were free to go.

Explained like that, Sesshoumaru, to her, seemed more, well, humane now. She thought about this over and over again, often frowning.

An orphanage for demons.

The knocks on the door grew more impatient. She swung the door open, nearly choking on the aura that emitted from the demon.

Demons, actually.

Like all of them, the two demons that stood on the porch were exquisitely beautiful and delicate in their movements. Looking like twins, they seemed to always move together, mimicking each other's actions, down to a pinky twitch.

They both had on traditional white, summer kimonos, matching their fluffy, white ears that stood alertly on their scruffy heads. Their eyes were the purest shade of gold. One sported messy purple hair, and the other one was blue.

They smiled dashingly, flashing their pointed canines.

"Hello," the purple-haired demon gushed, bowing low. "My name is Haru, and this is my brother, Haku."

The other one grinned.

"Um, I'm Kagome. Sesshoumaru's not home at the moment, but you can come in if you want."

The twins stepped, no, _glided_ into the main hall, their golden eyes taking in everything. Kagome couldn't shake the fact that their eyes, though pretty, were sneaky.

Tsutomu greeted them in his passive manner and ushered them upstairs. Their eyes glued to Kagome's when they passed by her.

"There are private bathrooms in the master bedrooms, but the smaller rooms have separate entities. The towels are here…"

The twin demons seems disinterested in Tsutomu's boring, repetitive speech, and they spent a lot of time staring at Kagome, much to her partial disgust.

Tsutomu read her uncomfortable nature and quickly ushered them into the room.

"Well? Do you want to talk about it?" he said quietly once they were out of hearing range.

"I dunno. They seem… knowing."

"Knowing?" He cocked his head curiously.

"They seem to know me. I can't really tell, but their aura feels twisted and, well, sad. I have a bad feeling about this."

Tsutomu shrugged. "Let Sesshoumaru-sama take care of this. He has to be back soon." He took the opportunity to grasp her hand.

"Yeah, I hope so," Kagome sighed, their demented auras surrounding her like a blanket. "I really hope so."

OoO~OoO

**Hopefully not **_**too**_** confusing. I know that this is kinda random, but look up "Carry Me Down" by ****Demon Hunter****. That song made me want to cry; it was sad and comforting at the same time. I might post up the lyrics; it's touching.**


	8. Tennis Anyone?

Haru watched Haku watching the ceiling, his white tail twitching. It was annoying how they couldn't just let that appendage hang out; it was too obvious. They had to walk around with them stuffed into traditional Japanese outfits.

"This seems too easy," the youkai-neko on the bed was muttering more to himself than anyone. "Too easy. She's only guarded by that one demon…"

"She said that Sesshoumaru wasn't here," Haru hissed, pulling his hair out of the small ponytail. Purple cascaded down his shoulders. "This may be out only opportunity."

Haku rolled over on his stomach to face him conversationally. "It's too perfect, though. I think that she's a miko."

"Duuuh."

He glared at his twin before letting loose the confined blue hair. It was soft and shaggy.

A knock emitted form the door. Haru was instantly on his feet, teeth bared and a small dagger balanced in hand. Haku rolled his eyes.

"Calm down. It's just the girl," he snapped softly. In a louder voice, he shouted for her to come in.

Kagome stepped into the room, changed into a black, sports bra and loose, short shorts. Haru caught himself staring at her pale, flawless skin and tight stomach until he looked away with color in his face. Haku stuttered. She was delicious-smelling, like sweetness and innocence.

"We were going to play tennis, and I wondered if you two wanted to join." She pulled a racket out from her back and twirled it with a grin.

"S-sure. Where are the courts?" Haku blurted before he really thought about it. Haru was already getting to his feet.

"Great! Do you want to change, or do you want to come down with me now?"

Haru slipped an arm around her elbow, and Haku attached to her other side, grinning deviously. They swung her out of the room, tails tickling the back of her neck. Kagome blushed furiously. She knew that those two were very flirtatious, which was why she mentally shouted at Ren for choosing this outfit. She said that Kagome shouldn't "hide that great body."

Their elbows brushed the skin around her ribs as she led them downstairs to the indoor tennis court. You could hear the squeaking of tennis shoes before you saw the huge glass wall.

The glass wall was two stories high, enclosing the double, white tennis court. Well, it wasn't really glass, since the wall had to support demonic strength. As if to emphasize that, a ball rebounded off of the wall so hard, it sounded like a sonic boom.

Tsutome was inside, playing a lower level frog demon. His shirt was stripped off, showing off the lean muscles and well-defined abs. He was deadly fast, not missing a step, even when the ball was hit in impossible places. Kagome watched him leapt next to the high ceiling to smash the ball so hard, the demon screamed and was thrown backwards.

"0-21, I win."

Haru grinned happily, excitement emitting from his self. It was contagious; Haku's lethargic attitude flipped.

"I wanna play Kagome first," Haru howled. A small hand hit his backside.

Ren glared at him. "No fair! I had first dibs!"

"Go away, kid."

"What did you call me?!"

"I'll play Haku and Haru first, and then I'll play you. I promise." Kagome sighed and fingered her racket.

The twins looked at each other, then back to Kagome.

"Both of us?" they asked at the same time.

"Why not?"

Tsutomu emerged from the room, caught by the surprise of Kagome's revealing outfit. His face turned five shades deeper.

"Hello, Kagome. Are you playing with anyone?"

A sweatdrop appeared on her forehead. "Currently." She glanced at the twins, who were stretching.

"Can I play you afterwards?"

"Tough luck," Ren growled.

"Don't be mad," Haku laughed.

"Yeah, you'll get wrinkles!"

Kagome ignored the bickering and stepped through the glass doors. It was soundproof from the inside, quiet enough for her to hear her breathing echoing off of the opposite wall.

Haku and Haru entered, sneers pinning their lips back. Haku twirled his racket like he had seen Kagome do. She stretched backwards.

"First to twelve?"

"Sure."

Kagome bounced the ball from her pocket. This wasn't the first time she's played the otherworldly; you had to use a lot of your brain.

"Game start."

She flung the ball up, gathered energy, and crashed the racket down on it.

The twins were fast, working as a single entity. Haku controlled right, leaving the rest up to Haru. They were precise, cutting the air like a knife and increased in tempo. Their delicate steps looked like dancing.

Kagome was prepared; she hadn't fought demons for nothing.

She knew how to hit the ball so as not to brake her wrist, how to aim it where the twins weren't. Kagome gathered her miko energy into each swung, making them just as powerful as the twin's cuts.

They were getting nowhere.

"Pretty (huff) good!"

Kagome threw her racket up in the air and leapt up to catch it, swinging it sideways. The ball whizzed past Haku's head, startling him, as Haru dashed to his side and slammed the ball back.

"You (huffhuff) too."

After several minutes of intense playing, the twins started to slow down. Kagome's body was prepared for this, though. She only increased the speed, playing their weakening bodies like instruments.

Finally, when she got bored, she slammed the wall into the glass wall behind them, calling her point.

Haku and Haru collapsed into a heap, gasping for air. Kagome laughed and folded her hand behind her head.

"Finished?"

"Man, that was so cool!" Ren squealed, busting in through the doors and throwing her arms around her waist. Kagome hugged her back. "You're, like, the bestestest!"

"Jeez, I give up!" Haru moaned, throwing his racket down in defeat. Haku dropped his and placed his head between his knees, trying to catch his breath.

Kagome chuckled. She hadn't thought that it would end _this_ quickly.

"I'm famished. Let's eat," Ren whined, clenching her growling stomach. The twins wrapped an arm around her shoulders as they left, evoking muttered cusses from Tsutomu.

"We TOTALLY have to play again!"

"Deeefinatly."

At the kitchen, Tsutomu handed out (threw at the twins) water bottles, imported from Europe. Kagome couldn't care less; water is water, no matter where it comes from.

She stepped back and looked at her new family. Ren was ferociously teasing Haru, while Tsutome was busy glaring at Haku. Kagome smiled.

Suddenly, someone staggered into the room, disrupting the scene. The twins gasped and widened their eyes.

Sesshoumaru stared blankly at them, the rain outside soaking through his white tee, making it see-through. His gaze landed on Kagome and stayed.

"You're back!" Ren grinned and waved, breaking the silence. "How are you?"

Sesshoumaru said nothing and left the room like he had never entered in the first place. Kagome noticed that his hair was messy and unkempt.

"Well…" Tsutomu cleared his throat noisily. "That was…interesting."

Haru nudged Haku discreetly.

Kagome ran after him, a frown pulling down the corners of her mouth. Ren called after her, but she ignored. There were still a few things she wanted to know.

**TO BEEES CONTINUED!!!**


	9. Hug me mommy

**I HATE MATH. Ohh, and those nutty butter things are soooooo gud! (3)**

OoO~OoO

Two pairs of golden eyes shone out from the darkness and then vanished. The man in black shuddered and pulled his collar higher over his neck. He slipped quietly over some trash and disappeared into a walkway.

He stopped, sniffed the air, looked down from the wide brim of his hat, and then advanced forward.

"Going anywhere?"

The man uttered a cry and twisted on his heel, his mouth gaping, revealing long canines. He curled his fists.

Two small figures soundless dropped out of a tree, hands outstretched before them like cats. They grinned at the same time as they stepped into the dim street light.

Two identical angelic child faces, two deadly smiles. They seemed barely over ten, but they maneuvered their bodies in ways that topped adult youkai.

"Lord expected a payment," one said in a high, sweet voice dripping in poison.

"Five months ago," the other piped in, widening his grin. They advanced slowly.

"He warned you."

"And sent you messages."

"But you never listened."

The man removed his hat and looked up in horror. A grotesque pig's snout twisted his features.

"I-I'm not afraid of y-y-you. Y-y-you're just l-little k-k-kids!" he growled, even though fear was so prominent in his shaky voice.

"Little kids," one twin laughed.

"Kids indeed," the other sneered.

"Have satisfaction."

"That you've amused us."

"Moments before you die."

They sprang forward with blinding speed, each flashing a sword of considerable length. The pig-youkai screamed just before the blades sliced through his gut. His innards spilt out on the ground as he squealed like a pig with a slit throat.

He tried to reach for his own dagger, but one twin crushed his head to the ground with one foot as the other whipped out the pig's knife from his pocket. He whimpered in agony, nose crunching like eggshells.

"Gross."

"You got your filthy blood on me."

"Not worthy of a proper burial."

"Disgusting piece of crap."

With one swift motion, one twin beheaded the pig while the other kicked the detached appendage into the night.

"Our cousin."

"Was stupid."

"To defy Lord."

They stared at it for a moment before shrugging and turning away. That was the life of an assassin; pity was not a quality trait. Attachment to your victims only burdened your load.

For as long as they could remember, the twins were trained in the deadly art of assassination. Ever since Lord noticed their swiftness and accuracy, they had been trained at a young age to kill.

This was what they were born for.

The twins sensed his presence long before he stepped out in front of them. Like lighting, their blood-stained swords where drawn at the same exact moment.

A hooded, tall person chuckled darkly. He raised his head so that only his deathly pale skin and twisted smirk could illuminate under the streetlight. Swirls of black stained the edges of his skin and curled underneath his thin lips.

A death mark.

It was a tradition of youkai to imprint a criminal's deeds onto his skin before execution so that all others could see his sin. Each swirl and curl meant something and could only be deciphered by youkai and youkai alone.

From what they could see, "Murderer" was plainly spelt out.

"Back off."

"Or we'll run these through you."

The hooded character laughed.

"I saw your little performance back there. That was highly skilled work, I must say," he said in a deep, silky voice.

The twins scowled, blushed, and looked away. Back at the headquarters, they were never ever praised.

"What do."

"You want?"

"Skills like that shouldn't go to waste," he interjected with a shrug. "I want you two to join me."

"Like hell!" one shouted.

"Our loyalty belongs to Lord!"

The man looked up at the sky with a sly smile. "Traitor" and "Forbidden Technique" showed up on his delicately carved cheeks.

"That 'Lord' of yours only uses your work to his advantage," he stated, not hiding the disgust in his voice.

Outraged, the twins rushed at his with blades dragged behind them.

The man tilted his head and held his hand up. Waves of blue energy lashed out at such a pace that the twins were sprawled out on the ground before they realized what happened. The waved illuminated the sky for a moment, and crimson eyes shone out at them, bloodthirsty and dead. Then, like springs, they flew back into him and everything turned dark again.

"What happened?!"

"That was blue energy!"

"That was only done back in the early 1500's sealed up by a famous priest."

The twins looked up at his with a newfound sense of awe and fear.

"I can provide for you what you 'Lord' has not been providing."

He pulled back his hood, revealing long, black, straight hair pulled back into a simple ponytail. On his forehead was "Liar."

"We can't"

"Trust you."

He smiled and bent his head.

"Fine. But remember, I'll be where you need me the most. You'll see me again."

They watched him melt into the blackness, hood pulling up again. One twin looked at the other, who was wide-eyed and shaking.

"Well?"

"I don't…"

"…understand."

"Why us?" they asked in unison.

OoO~OoO

Two weeks later, they lay in a puddle of their own blood, whimpering and whining like little babies. The wolf-youkai brought down the club and struck the two across the face. They screamed together.

A shadowy figure in the corner ordered "enough" and the youkai stepped aside.

"You two disobeyed me. You foolish freaks."

One of the twins began crying, losing all self control. The other lost it too and sobbed uncontrollably.

"SILENCE!"

The executioner leapt out and beat their backs in a way that would've broken a human's. They slumped on the floor, defeated and empty.

"I OPENED UP MY HOME TO YOU, AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME?!?! THAT PIG YOUKAI CAME UP TO ME IN ONE PIECE!! WHY?!?!"

Another beat across the face, and the two screamed again, utterly defenseless.

"We don't know why!"

"We killed it!"

"WE SWEAR!"

The Lord looked down upon them from his long, thin, hawk-like nose. No mercy was written anywhere on his face.

"Kill them both. Tomorrow."

With a confirmed nod, he left the room, leaving the twins alone with the executioner. He grinned madly and raised the club. The twins whimpered.

Suddenly, a flash of black appeared and latched on to the executioner's raised arm. They gasped simultaneously; it was the hooded youkai from before!

"What the-…"

The hooded youkai murmured a few words in a language they couldn't understand. The executioner screeched out in pain and his arm exploded in a mass of blood and pieces of bone. He was still shouting as the hooded youkai finished him off.

"You came."

"For us."

The sparkle was beginning to return to their wide, golden eyes as the youkai turned to them with a kind smile.

"I warned you," he chuckled with mock firmness. The twins sprang up and hugged him. He recoiled instinctively, but placed a hand over their heads. He noticed, with some amusement, that one donned purple hair while the other flashed blue.

"Thank."

"You!"

They smiled together and grasped his cold hands with their own tiny ones, eager with their trust.

"Now, my boys, lets go home."

OoO~OoO

Haku stared blankly as Haku examined the ceiling. Kagome sprawled out on their floor, curled around Ren and pillowed on Tsutomu's stomach. She was awfully quiet after coming back from speaking with Sesshoumaru, and collapsed where she stood, dead tired. Ren, of course, immediately snuggled in her arms and Tsutomu felt the need to stay too.

"She might get cold on the floor," Haku whispered to no one in particular. Haru glanced at him, then to the girl on the floor. She looked angelic, moonlight filtering through the window and casting shadows on her perfect face.

"Maybe a blanket…?"

"No. She'll be better here."

Without a word, Haru slipped out of their king-sized bed and slipped his arms around Kagome. She mumbled and leaned against his chest as she dreamt on. He gently placed her next to Haku and got in on the other side. He pulled the blankets on around them all.

Kagome moaned and grabbed their hands in her unconsciousness, pulling them to herself until she was snuggled up against them. The twins stiffened before relaxing and burying their noses in her lilac-smelling hair.

_Pity is not a quality trait. Attachment to your victims only burdens your load._

They smiled simultaneously. They didn't know how, but they were going to make it work. For all of them.

For once in their lives, they didn't scream a nightmare.

OoO~OoO

**Yeah yeah, more competition! I ****promise**** that Sesshoumaru will notice her (this is a sessxkag, duh). But I wanted to show the twin's background and history. Oh, do you think that the hooded youkai is NARAKU? Maybe, maybe not. Try to view this story with an open mind otherwise you will fail. MISERABLY. I include facts FOR A REASON so READ before you send me hate mail.**


End file.
